The Bones of Insanity
Starting the Quest #Talk to Tohsa B'hondus in the basement of The Academy of Arcane Science in North Freeport. She eventually won't talk to you any more, but she mentions her teacher. Optional: If you get close enough to Savant Ka'lim in the upper part of the Academy, she makes a relevant comment about the next step in the quest. #Go to Turmoil Cemetary in the Commonlands and talk to , the gnome ghost in the Steelbone family crypt . He tells you a long story about having the bones of Vazaelle. He sends you to talk to an erudite in Neriak, City of Hate. #Go to Neriak, City of Hate and talk to Dartain . He'll offer you the quest. #Tested 1/23/2013, all necessary chest drops with the possible exception of Red Lord mobs will occur if mobs are gray. 6/18/2017 - White Lady mobs will drop chest item even if gray. #Tested 01/27/18 - Red Lord mobs will drop chest item even if grey. Steps #Dartain will ask to duel. He's a Heroic 85^^ Necromancer with a T8 tank pet. You only need to hurt him to 10%. #* Do NOT kill him. When he hits 10% health stop fighting and he'll show the quest book to update. If you DO kill him you will NOT get update if you don't hail him when the book is up. Unfortunately with the advent of ToV and gear, abilities you will need to use your lower level spells. Set pet passive, and try not to kill him. Might take several tries. #*''Note: If you are already max level and wearing Resolve gear, then this is the Naked Necro in Neriak part of the story for you. Take off ALL your gear and all your weapons. Look at your skills. Find one that does about 3000 damage (the animated dagger one from the Summoner tree is good). Attack with melee attacks and carefully use the skill only once. Observe the effect. Once he is close to 10%, right click him, and choose "Hail" and he should stop attacking and you can talk to him. Make sure your pet and merc are dismissed. For some reason they don't seem to "listen well" during this fight, and tend to meddle anyway.'' #* If you are on-level, you can solo him but beware that from time to time he will disappear into the wall/ drop down one level. Either pull the pet off to get him out of the wall or jump down one level. A tough fight but definitely solo-able. #*''' solo confirmed.' MC geared and AD3'd necro - pulled him, rooted his pet and ran outside dragging my pet and Dartain outside for more room. Once his pet rejoins the fight, use your tainted heal AA line abilities on his pet and keep it rooted away from your pet and Dartain. Very easy fight this way. Didn't even need lifeburn~ #After you defeat him, speak to him to get the skull update and then head back to Qurst. Place the skull in the pot and this will spawn Qurst. Hail him to begin killing him. #Kill Qurst. 85 ^^^ with 2 85 ^ pets - Kill pet (Cry of Madness) first. Pet hits like a truck - need well-geared full group for this step. Necro's pets seem unusable for this fight - but swarms work fine. If you have an enchanter, mezzing the two pets and killing Qurst is easiest. The pets will die when Qurst does. #*Solo confirmed at 86 with Basic spec and junk gear. Killed Qurst. #Speak to Tohsa B'hondus in The Academy of Arcane Science in North Freeport. You can do the next 4 steps in any order. The solo steps drops are random... #*(soloable) Head to The Temple of the White Lady in Jarsath Wastes. Kill Temple Sentinels to get a which can drop in any kind of chest. Once equipped, it allows you to collect a fang on the island across the floating bridge. It looks like a blue shiny. #** 'Note:' most of the Temple Sentinels are part of a ring event that takes about 30min to respawn.'' #*(soloable) Head to The Temple of the Red Lord in Jarsath Wastes. Kill Dracurion keepers until you get which drops in any kind of chest. Once equipped, it allows you to collect a fang in the center of the ring event area in the lava. It looks like a blue shiny. #*Run The Crypt of Agony. Kill Harbringer Freglor. Loot the Fang from dropped chest. #*Run Court of Korucust. Kill Korucust. Loot the Fang from dropped chest. Grey mobs will NOT drop one of the bones needed to spawn Korcrust, so mentor down to 90. #Return to Tohsa B'hondus in The Academy of Arcane Science in North Freeport with the 4 fangs you have taken. You can do the next 2 steps in any order. #*Run Charasis: Maiden's Chamber. Kill Drusella Sathir. Loot one half of the spine from the chest. #*Run Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep. Kill Praetor of the Phylactery. Loot other half of the spine from chest. #Return to Tohsa B'hondus again with the spine parts. ##Go to Chardok. Kill Queen Velazul Dizok to obtain the sinew, her place holder also works. Note that more than one update will drop if there are multiple necros in the group. ##Go to Sebilis. Run to Venril Sathir's Lair entrance. Harvest the orb in front of it (Kotis' Necromantic Orb). Takes approx. 5 seconds with a named present. (can be harvested by multiple necros with out having to wait) #Speak to Tohsa B'hondus in The Academy of Arcane Science in North Freeport. #Kill Tohsa B'hondus. You will/may need help. She is 85^^^ with 3 adds with no arrows. They die when Tohsa dies. STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards - Fabled version